


Wildlife Aftermath

by Nervouscrashh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouscrashh/pseuds/Nervouscrashh
Summary: He was too young for such burdens.Elliot POV in the aftermath.We've all been here, so it's a little off character, but isn't all E/O?





	Wildlife Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own. Dick Wolf does. Eh.  
> I'm converting over from ff.net and other places, so a lot of this was written years ago, please be kind with reviews! My little teen self has grown, but my feelings remain lol.

The man had told him he had no family, the job had taken over. Boy, Elliot knew how that felt. Somehow, somewhere over the years his job had taken over so many times that Elliot could no longer count them with both hands.

No, somewhere along the way his job had taken over, but Elliot didn't seem to mind. Somewhere along the way Olivia, his Liv, had become the biggest part of his life.

He smiled at the thought of how brilliant Olivia was. She had risked her life to see him, but not only that, she had degraded herself into acting like a prostitute, a common whore, to cover for them. His smile grew even wider at the thought of how her hands had wrapped around him. What he would give to have her any day, every day. And if it weren't for Bushido and Tybor standing there-he would have had her.

For years his love had been building, but lately it had been worse than ever. He didn't know how much longer he could go without kissing her and telling her how much he loved her.

He felt Kathy move next to him and his body stiffened, a yearning hit him harder then ever before.

He loved Olivia, he could no longer hide it. Bit by bit his need to touch her was getting worse and when she'd said that he'd be better off anywhere but at home if he went undercover without telling Kathy again, he wanted to grab Olivia and run. He wanted to take her and go undercover forever, never even looking back.

He wanted Olivia so much it had begun hurting and he just couldn't help it. Elliot grabbed his cell phone and got off the bed. Kathy rose her head and looked at Elliot but was met with a cold stare as he turned around and walked out of the bedroom.

Only Olivia could understand him, and for his own sake and arching heart, he hoped she'd understand him now. He opened his phone and pressed number one on his speed dial. He listened as it rang twice before there was an answer.

" _Olivia_." spoke a soft and drowsy voice.

He smiled, imagining her face; sleepy, but adorable.

" _Olivia. Liv...I... I... I need you._ " was all Elliot was able to choke out, his voice hoarser than he'd expected. The floorboard squeaked behind Elliot, and as he turned, he saw Kathy.

Elliot heard the phone click seconds before he heard Kathy look at him through hurt eyes and whisper, " _Asshole._ "

He wasn't sure what to do and so he stood there for about five minutes before he grabbed a dirty shirt from the clothes bin in the hallway, his keys and made his way to the car.

Kathy could call him all she wanted, but he would not let Olivia click on him. Not now, or ever again.


End file.
